


Portraits Incomplete

by alacruxe



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Gore, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Post-Crimson Flower, the smut is not the focus, tiny background mention of edeleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alacruxe/pseuds/alacruxe
Summary: Hubert and Ferdinand, after the war.Adjustments are rocky, but at least they have each other.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 11
Kudos: 143





	Portraits Incomplete

Ferdinand stepped into the Cathedral and almost immediately turned around and left. It was only once he realized the body was long dead that he changed his mind and stayed put.

Hubert was holding what looked like two severed fingers in his hand. He raised them, conjured some manner of dark energy in his fist, and they disintegrated into ash. The corpse of his victim looked eerily dry, as though its blood had been siphoned—the work of a Nosferatu spell, if Ferdinand had to guess, but he wasn't entirely sure if Hubert had that one in his repertoire, vast though it was.

"Marquis Vestra," Ferdinand said, swallowing as he stepped forward across the echoing marble, "I am come bearing a message from the Emperor. Her Majesty has requested your presence in Enbarr. You are to—”

"Oh, do spare me the formalities, _Ferdinand_. Ever have they made you sound utterly insufferable." Hubert scowled as he bent low over the corpse and finally simply ignited it, a less-than-honorable cremation. Ferdinand hoped the man's family, if he had one, hadn't been hoping for a proper burial.

"Right." Ferdinand cleared his throat, still purposefully keeping his distance. It wasn't as though he feared for his wellbeing in Hubert's company, their level of mutual trust having long since evolved beyond that point; this was more about providing him the courtesy of space to complete his task, whatever it was. "Yes," Ferdinand continued. "Lady Edelgard wishes for you to return to the capital. It is my understanding that she has a mission for you."

"It's already been completed," Hubert grunted, standing once more at full height and crossing his arms. "At this point, I merely owe her a report. You were late."

"Ah." Ferdinand frowned. The journey to Garreg Mach had been a troublesome one, so he wasn't terribly surprised that his delayed arrival meant his mission was moot. Still, he couldn't help feeling disappointed in himself for his failure. It wasn't like him. Perhaps his temporary retirement from battle to handle political matters had softened him. It was as good an excuse as any.

Ferdinand turned his gaze to the charred section of flooring left behind from Hubert's spell. "Those who are handling the reconstruction of the Cathedral will most likely not be very happy about that," he said with an indicative nod. "You were rather callous in your disposal of that man."

"He was a bad person," Hubert countered, eyes narrowing. "He deserved this fate, as do all who slither in the dark. Cruel deeds such as his must not go unpunished."

"Many Adrestian nobles would say the same of you." Ferdinand crossed his own arms and flashed Hubert an admonishing smirk. "Besides, I would think Her Majesty would have preferred the man to be returned alive. We could have interrogated him, used the knowledge he gave us to ferret out any stragglers."

Hubert rolled his eyes and strolled on past Ferdinand, his cape brushing Ferdinand's shoulder as he passed. "I've already obtained the necessary information. His life was forfeit the moment he crossed my path. Placing a wretch like him before Lady Edelgard would only be an insult to Her Majesty."

Ferdinand just sighed and threw up his hands as he trailed after Hubert. "I suppose you have a point. Fine, then. Will you be returning to Enbarr?"

"Yes," Hubert answered. "My mission is complete.

~

Garreg Mach Monastery looked very different these days. No longer serving as a temple to the goddess, it remained as little more than a memorial for the lives lost in the conflict to unite Fódlan. While most of the rubble had been cleared, the buildings' damage remained, and very few of them had been fully reconstructed. Oddly, it was perhaps the dormitories that were the most lively part of the premises. Many former knights and servants who had once called Garreg Mach their home—those who hadn't chosen to side with the Empire previously, anyway—had returned after the war, and they simply made the most of whatever living spaces they could claim.

The old dining hall was still in use. Without any full-time catering staff or paid cleaning crew to run it like a cafeteria, it resembled a communal kitchen more than anything: a place where anyone who was hungry and had supplies could make use of the facilities as they chose. At the moment, it didn't appear as though anyone were doing so, meaning Hubert and Ferdinand had the entire place to themselves.

"I am surprised you agreed to delay our return for the sake of afternoon tea," Ferdinand mused as he diligently poured Hubert his cup of coffee. The aroma wafting up from the porcelain receptacle had him scrunching his nose in distaste. Although Ferdinand had developed a taste for some less murky varieties of the drink, Hubert's preferences for the most muddy and bitter blends of them all still puzzled him. A good thing Ferdinand came prepared with both tea _and_ coffee this time.

"Nothing wrong with honoring a bit of tradition," Hubert mused, nodding gratefully to Ferdinand as he delicately lifted his cup—pinky finger extended, of course—and breathed in its heady aroma. The contented quirk of Hubert's lips after a good whiff always set Ferdinand's heart aflutter, even though he didn't quite comprehend the appeal himself. "Even though I do often find myself playing the iconoclast, I can't deny having a certain fondness for rituals such as these."

"It gladdens me to hear it." Ferdinand couldn't help but smile as he took his seat opposite Hubert, tea kettle in hand. Hubert watched him as he poured, gaze intense and calculating as always. It was a look that would make a lesser man wilt. Ferdinand prided himself in having never balked under that gaze, even in their younger years when their mutual respect was in its infancy.

"You must forgive me my brusqueness earlier this afternoon," Hubert continued after a healthy swig, presently placing his cup on a comically-ornate doily and steepling his hands in front of himself. Ferdinand knew he only drank that much at once when he was under pressure. Something about the mission had him stressed out, evidently. No surprise; the both of them had been very busy of late, with little opportunity for repose. "The things I've learned these past few days have been...troubling, you might say."

"You as well?" Ferdinand grimaced. "I do have to wonder if Linhardt and Bernadetta have been inundated with just as much bad news."

"I received a missive from a House Hevring emissary just yesterday. It looks as though Linhardt's research has borne fruit, though perhaps not the sort we were hoping for."

"Another dead end, then." Ferdinand sighed and lifted a steadying sip from his cup. The front of his head immediately filled with powerful notes of Almyran pine. Even if neither fully calming nor invigorating, it at least served as a distraction. "In the past, you have been happy to praise my optimism. Presently, I fear that optimism may be waning."

Hubert scoffed. "You're a bad liar, Ferdinand. You've been pursuing this matter with more gusto than any of us, myself included."

Again, Ferdinand felt a certain lightness in his chest. Hubert really did have a way of encouraging him, albeit in a roundabout fashion. "I...suppose so, yes," he half-laughed, half-sighed. "I can only hope my enthusiasm does not waver."

~

A number of days passed before they returned to Enbarr. The benefits of traveling on horseback failed to negate the setbacks of being harried by highwaymen along the route to the capital. Thankfully, with Ferdinand's healing touch to abate the more troubling consequences of battle with bandits, they arrived back at home largely unscathed.

Edelgard received both of their reports with grace, though the troubled furrow of her brow was unmistakable. Empress Byleth appeared equally perturbed, though she said nothing. In the end, they were dismissed for the day, the Emperor promising they'd have new tasks assigned soon. For the moment, they were to enjoy their downtime as they pleased.

Rather than retiring to his own offices, Ferdinand opted to follow Hubert out. He suspected the man was probably going to spend the entire evening hard at work either researching or engaging in subterfuge, and that simply wouldn't do. They had orders directly from their monarch to relax, after all, and Ferdinand fully intended to take advantage of this opportunity.

Hubert, however, seemed unimpressed. He humored Ferdinand all the way across the royal promenade, allowing the man to pursue him unimpeded. They walked in a silence Ferdinand considered comfortable, though he couldn't help but notice a growing stiffness in Hubert's posture the farther along the path they both strode. Apparently the man wasn't exactly chuffed that he'd failed to lose Ferdinand's interest several paces ago.

When Hubert finally reached his intended destination—the stable, of course, because why _wouldn't_ he be leaving the capital again?—he turned to look at Ferdinand with a hand on his hip and nothing but exasperation in his demeanor. "What is it, Ferdinand?"

Ah, well. Ferdinand had been anticipating a confrontation. He just hoped Hubert wasn't too angry about being tailed all the way to his horse.

"I believe we were ordered to take our leisure," Ferdinand said matter-of-factly, a confident smirk spreading across his face as he coyly cocked his head. It was an expression he knew drove Hubert up the wall, and he was happy to use it to his advantage whenever possible. "Do you intend to disobey Her Majesty, Hubert? I struggle to remember the last time you acted so brazenly rebellious!”

Hubert pulled a frown, folding his arms over his chest, not defensively but in an attempt at intimidation. Fortunately, that sort of posturing never did work very well on Ferdinand. He was, after all, a master of arrogance himself. "Don't try my patience, Ferdinand. Leave me. I have work to do."

"Indeed you do," Ferdinand agreed, stepping closer, up into Hubert's space where he knew he had the upper hand. Try though he might to deny it, Hubert had certain weaknesses, and Ferdinand had learned them well. "And you will allow me to come with you to take care of it, will you not?"

Hubert's resistance was faltering. It wasn't hard to catch the growing flush in his cheeks, the loosening of his posture, the _yearning_ in his eyes. The poor man truly never did allow himself a moment's respite at any turn, did he? A good thing Ferdinand was here to sweep him off his feet.

He reached out to cup the side of Hubert's face, his gloved thumb chasing the stark contour of his warming cheek. He could feel Hubert's shiver, the catch in his breath, the barely-disguised _longing_ in his posture as he leaned faintly forward into Ferdinand's form. Hubert had only grown worse and worse at hiding his feelings as the days stretched on, and Ferdinand might have pitied him once. These days, he could only feel grateful that they were both in the process of losing their pride. 

"I know you need a break from this, Hubert," Ferdinand murmured, slowly looping his free arm around the man's waist, cradling him close, an embrace far sweeter than Hubert claimed he deserved. "Please. Please let me take care of you."

Hubert nodded, the last of his hesitation crumbling. Ferdinand felt warmth in his chest and a lightness in his head, and he couldn't help a giddy smile. "Very well," Hubert sighed, the faintest trace of a smile gracing his lips as he reached out to stroke a loose strand of Ferdinand's hair back behind his ear. "Your persistence truly is as infectious as any disease, and equally as bothersome. How in the world have I fallen for you?"

"You have told me the story many a time," Ferdinand chuckled, pulling Hubert into a gentle kiss and letting his face linger close, his forehead canted forward to rest against Hubert's. "How silly that you should be asking a question whose answer you already know so well."

"Oh, quiet. Any more of your incessant teasing and I may just force you to sleep outside tonight." There was no bite to Hubert's words, of course, and he wasn't making any effort to pull away. The threat was all just for show, a holdover from their former rivalry that Ferdinand didn't think would probably ever go away. Not that he wanted it to. It was just part of Hubert's special charm that Ferdinand couldn't resist.

"Shall we be going, then? I do not think the royal stables would be a very appropriate place for this."

"Ha ha. Indeed they would not."

~

Ferdinand hit the bed with a huff, the air easily knocked from his lungs on impact. Admittedly, he hadn't expected Hubert to be the one to take charge like this, especially given his earlier reticence...but he also most definitely was not complaining.

"Rather forward," Ferdinand mused with a grin, one that quickly shifted to a look of surprise as Hubert crawled up between his legs and mouthed at his groin. "A-ahh, not...n-not that I am complaining, of course."

"Good," Hubert purred, nuzzling in against Ferdinand's growing erection like a cat marking its territory. Probably a very apt description, actually. Ferdinand definitely did not belong solely to himself anymore, especially when Hubert took the reins in their trysts. He didn't quite know what to call their relationship, but at least he could rest comfortably with the knowledge that this kind of intimacy was something they reserved solely for each other. "I had better not hear any complaints out of you tonight. Need I remind you that you were the one who asked for this?"

"No," Ferdinand breathed, choking on a moan as Hubert rather deftly pulled down his trousers and caught his cock in hand. The slightly rough texture of Hubert's glove already had Ferdinand reeling from the friction, and they'd only just begun. "Though I do hope you plan to offer more than just your ha-aaaaahh..."

"Mm," Hubert answered from around Ferdinand's tip, already sucking with purpose. Damn him, he really did have a way with that mouth of his, whether interrogating a prisoner of war or taking a cock down his throat. He licked and swallowed his way down the shaft until his face was neatly nested in the depths of Ferdinand's lap, lips wrapped 'round his base like a ring on a noble lady's finger.

Ferdinand had to just take a moment to breathe, to settle his nerves. He still had no idea how Hubert did that, how he managed to take everything at once without even the hint of a gag reflex, but it awed him every time. "Oh goddess," he gasped, fingers tightening in Hubert's dark hair, holding him down, urging him to keep sucking just like he was. "P-please..."

It didn't take long for Ferdinand to lose it. Hubert was relentless, his tongue a constant flicker against the underside of Ferdinand's cock, his throat constricting almost painfully tight around the head. It was enough to drive him to the brink faster than was probably desirable. His orgasm was dizzying, completely toppling his composure along with any function in his rational brain, and it left Ferdinand gasping and trembling, head thrown back, eyes squinted shut, no doubt looking like a pitiful mess.

A startled moan caught at the back of his throat as he felt Hubert rather abruptly pull away, the soft flesh at the inside of his cheeks rubbing all along Ferdinand's softening, oversensitive length. Hubert's mouth tasted of brine when he forced a kiss, but it wasn't any more unpleasant than the usual taste of his coffee, and Ferdinand accepted it just the same. He held Hubert tight and just let the man guide him through the bliss of afterglow, happy to be kept breathless, not giving a single care that he hadn't been allowed even a half-second to rest.

He seldom was, after all, neither in love nor in war.

~

By the time they were mutually satisfied, Ferdinand had no energy to leave, nor could he even remember the way back to his estate if he tried. Hubert's bed was comfortable, besides, and Hubert's body was warm, and it felt good to snuggle up with him, even though Hubert was very much laying on top of his hair and pulling it and oh, who cared, he kind of liked it anyway.

"I hope you're satisfied," Hubert chuckled, his voice roughened from...well, from everything.

"Never," Ferdinand murmured, nuzzling into Hubert's hair and hugging him close. Their limbs were tangled strangely and his hips were aching and Hubert's shoulder was jutting into him at an odd angle, but did Ferdinand care about any of that? Not any more than the hair issue, certainly. It was fine. All of this was very well and good, in fact. "For that matter, I hope you are ready to continue this in the morning. We have not had a chance to be intimate like this in at least a moon."

"Fair enough," Hubert conceded. He pressed a lazy kiss to Ferdinand's neck with a dark chuckle, the same one that always made Ferdinand's hair stand up on the back of his neck. In a good way, of course. Goddess, he was so in love. At least, it felt like he was. He didn't know if he'd ever been in love before, but this seemed like it was probably the closest thing to love that his imagination could conjure.

"I think I would like to marry you."

"You're tired, Ferdinand," Hubert snorted. "Go to sleep."

Ferdinand wanted to object, because he really did mean it, even if he'd just sort of blurted it out like an idiot. Hubert did have a point, though, and he _had_ promised to do more with him on the morrow, had he not?

It was with that in mind that he finally gave in to the day's exhaustion and let his eyes fall shut. He could dare to dream whatever flights of fancy he pleased, whether weddings or wars. They had the rest of their lives to worry about everything else.

**Author's Note:**

> My partner, [rotrograde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotrograde), is a wonderful beta and is the whole reason this thing even exists. Go give them some love! They're the best. <3


End file.
